


The Long Arm of the Law

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Card sharps and Sheriffs, M/M, Unnamed Horse, Western AU, best laid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Eames is a card sharp. Arthur is a sheriff. There's bound to be a few disagreements.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	The Long Arm of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Amy for a beta/cheer read, and to Teacup for running the AELDWQ contest to keep us all entertained. And to everyone who voted for me!!!! I felt very loved!

“A brothel, Mr. Eames? Not exactly where I expected to find you,” Arthur said, as he escorted Eames off the premises. 

“Men tend to pay a little less attention to their cards in such locations,” Eames smirked. 

“Someone was paying enough attention to see you fuzz the cards, apparently.” 

“You've got no proof, he just didn’t like that I was winning all his money,” Eames pouted. “You can’t arrest me for that.” 

“I’m arresting you for causing a public disturbance,” Arthur said evenly. 

“ _He_ punched _me_!” 

“I didn’t see any of that, I just got a message from Miz Mallorie that you were causin’ a ruckus at her place.” 

“Is there anything I could do to convince you to look the other way this time, Sheriff?” Eames purred. 

“Look the other way while you steal my horse and run off to escape justice again?” Arthur fumed.

“I took very good care of your horse!” Eames protested. 

“You kept her for two months!” Arthur argued. 

“So really, I borrowed your horse.” 

“It looks bad if the Sheriff can’t keep his own horse from being stolen. How am I supposed to keep law and order around here with you undermining me at every turn?” 

“Oh, I think you’ve got the ‘long arm of the law’ well in hand, darling. So to speak,” Eames waggled his eyebrows. 

As they returned back to the small jail, Arthur opened the cell door and motioned for Eames to step inside. 

“So here’s the plan, I’ll get you some grub and then keep you overnight to let those cathouse patrons get gone, and then you’re going to be a reformed citizen. Got it, Mr. Eames?” 

“Absolutely, cross my heart.” Eames made the motion of crossing his heart. He leaned forward into Arthur’s space and said “You’re too good to me, darling,” before kissing Arthur hard on the mouth. 

By the time Arthur got his wits back about him, Arthur was locked in the cell and Eames was riding off on his horse. 

“Until next time, darling!” Eames called out as he galloped off into the sunset.


End file.
